Love for one love for another
by Sarah-star
Summary: Legolas is having trouble with the people at mirkwood. But when he meats this girl he thinks he is in love till they start having trouble then a new girl comes will he fall for her and leav the other. And a secret from his past could make him go crazy.R/R
1. help

Legolas was running as fast as he could. Not wanting to look back. Back at his life. He kept on running tree branches bring blood to his face. But he did not care he just wanted to get away. He did not know why he was running but he had to. He run for three hours. Filly he stopped to catch his breath breathing in short gasps he grabbed at a tree branch for support. He stared to look around he had never been in this part of the woods. He looked down to his feet they hurt badly from running. He new he had to find some shelter soon because everyone will be out looking for him. He let go of the branch and stared to walk. Finley he got to this huge water fall it was so beautiful. He leaned down and splashed some water on his face and took a drink.  
  
"Legolas!" Said a voice. He jumped up and looked around to see if they had found him.  
  
"Legolas!" the voice said again.  
  
The voice was Aragorn he was looking for him. Legolas ran to the water fall looking for a place to hide. There was a small cave behind it that would make the perfect hiding place. He sewed in and sat perfectly still. Out of the corner of his eye was Aragorn coming out to the clearing. He looked a round a minute then stared to walk. Legolas side in relief. But Aragorn turned around and looked at the water fall. He took a few steps closer looking in to the water. Legolas just stayed as still as possible hoping he would not see him. Aragorn was very close to him. Legolas thought that maybe he saw him and was ready to come out but then Aragorn turned around and walked off. After a few minutes Legolas stepped out from the water. Hoping that Aragorn was far away from him now. He looked around some more thinking this would be a good place to stay for the night. The sun was going down and he was very tired. He climb back in to the cave it was bigger then he thought. He looked to see if someone eels living there but there was nothing. He found a nice place to rest. He took off his bow and swords and laid them close to his side. Then he laid his head down and fell fast asleep.  
When he woke he noticed that someone was watching him he rubbed his eyes and sat up. To his surprise there was an elf sitting on a rock not to far from him. She had very long black hair bright blue eyes and very slender.  
  
"Your up." She said walking over to him.  
  
He quickly got to his feet. Now he could see that she was not very tall about shoulder height.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Oh I am sorry my name is Martya." She said walking over to him. "And you are?" "Legolas prince of mirkwood." He said taking a step back.  
  
"There is nothing to be afraid of." She said taking his hand leading him over to the other side of the cave. The part he did not chick.  
  
There was a lot of pictures of people skater all over the floor. And a place that looked like a bed.  
  
"This is were I having been staying for about I think a year now." She said smiling.  
  
"That's nice." He said not knowing what to say. He was lost in her looks the way she talked and the way she smiled. She was beautiful as if a flower he had never seen before.  
  
She just smiled knowing what he was thinking. "So why are you here?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." He said turning around.  
  
"Maybe you should it seems to be bothering you."  
  
"I said that I don't want to talk about it!" He said not trying to raise his voice.  
  
"Well then do you just want to go for a walk no one has been out there sense you were hiding from that guy?" She said looking up at him.  
  
'I guess but not for to long." He said warring about Aragorn and the others finding him.  
  
She grabbed his hand and they walked out side. The sun was bright warm on his skin. He looked around trying to see if anyone was around. There was no one. As they started to walk Aragorn jumped up from behind them and grabbed him along with the other elves.  
  
"I have been waiting for you to get out." Aragorn whispered in his ear.  
A/N OK I no it sucks. I am not good at weighting beginnings to fanfics I all ways start in the middle... that sounds stupid but I made one for you all... I promise it will get better just give me some time to get the hang of typing this. Lol so please go easy on me. Thanks... ( And I no it is short... 


	2. Lost

A/N ok I have not had not very much time to right but here is the next chapter....it is short so yeah.....anyways read on and pleases R/R..... And will someone tell me how I can get the review thing to let everybody sign?????......!!!!!!  
Legolas struggled to get away but Aragorn had a good grip on his arm. He looked over to see that they had gotten a holed of Martya as well.  
  
"Legolas why do you run? Why do you not let us help you?" Aragorn said to the elf struggling in his hands...  
  
"I don't want your help!" Legolas said trying to get away..... But that only made the mans grip hared knowing that he would have bruises there later.....  
  
"Why Legolas?"  
  
"JUST LET ME GO ARAGORN!" Legolas said finely breaking his grip...  
  
"Legolas why do you want to make this hard on your self? I'm here to help you...'' Aragon said taking a step closer to him....  
  
Legolas did not know what to do..... He did not know what to do for once.... He was lost.... He thought about running but what about Martya? She would still be here with them.... He had to think but there was know time... Then he got it he thought that if he said that he would come back with them they had to let Martya go.... Then after she was gone he would make a run for it... It all sounded like it would work....  
  
"Aragorn if you let her go I will go with you..." He said not trying to let his friend no that is was lying.... it was hard for him to lye to one of his friends most of all Aragorn was one friend that he new would be there for him no mater what....  
  
"Let the girl go." Aragorn snapped... They let her go and she took off running but not before she took one more look at the elf.... 


End file.
